


过度反应(03)

by ciciry_obelia



Series: [I11]过度反应[基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト] [2]
Category: Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven: Ares no Tenbin, Inazuma Eleven: Orion no Kokuin
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:26:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ciciry_obelia/pseuds/ciciry_obelia
Summary: 阿瑞斯天秤+猎户座刻印背景，基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト中心。基本只是在不停地转场聊天。
Series: [I11]过度反应[基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト] [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924816





	过度反应(03)

过度反应  
基山タツヤ+吉良ヒロト  
-  
03  
-  
星章学园的王牌射手离开了自己的队伍，加入了雷门十一人。在正式赛程中进行这种人员变更，并不符合常规，更别提雷门马上就要和王帝月之宫进行决赛了。但他似乎有必须要这样做的理由。  
“哦？这就是那个召唤海鸥的恶魔？”  
“……是企鹅。你是真的没看过其他学校的比赛啊？”南云晴矢把比赛录像倒回了开头：“好好看着。要当日本第一，迟早是要对上这家伙的。就算先跳过被王帝月之宫血虐的那场……不，光看星章的比赛不够，把决赛圈队伍至今的比赛都看上一遍。做好觉悟咯，通宵比赛录像马拉松时间！”  
这热情真让人想转身逃跑。不过，在他自己的卧室里，吉良广也没地可逃。他本来是打算通宵打对战游戏，或者起着哄看些可疑的小视频的，毕竟和以前的哥们儿一起过夜干的基本都是这些事儿（虽然说和南云晴矢不同，老爹的门卫是不会放那些朋友们进入吉良家宅邸的大门的）。算了算了，都把人放进自己房间了，看就看吧。以高清摄像机拍摄的FF的比赛录像在占去半面墙壁的大型墙面显示屏上也没有显得模糊，视觉效果说不定比半吊子的游戏画面还要更好。  
“这和学校里会议室用的都快差不多大了，你居然摆在卧室里一个人用……”  
“算是吧？声音呢，不也开大点儿？这屏幕配这点儿音量也太好笑了吧。”  
南云晴矢挑了挑眉：“现在都凌晨一点了？”  
“那又怎样。”  
“……不会被瞳子姐姐抓到我们在熬夜吗？她生气起来有多可怕，可别说这个也得我来告诉你吧？”  
“啊……”吉良广想了想：“不会？老姐房间离挺远的，况且这点儿声音把门关上根本就漏不出去吧。”  
“……这样，也对。那可以下次大伙儿一块儿来开party了。”南云晴矢调高了录像的音量，但仍然不到吉良广平时打游戏用的一半：“隔音这么好啊……达也那家伙从来没提过这个。”  
“他就算来也只是去老爹那里。”  
况且那时候吉良广自己也不怎么回家。更别提邀请深受老爹期待的那个基山达也到自己房间来玩了。不如说连见都没怎么见过，也不想见。现在他们倒是建立了新的关系，但今天他并不在。在与雷门一战中负伤勉强自己的他好像是被吉良瞳子关在了永世学园的宿舍里。  
就连休息都要人逼才肯……傻的吧他。  
“……话说你刚说什么party，都不征求一下我的同意吗！这是我的房间吧！”  
“你？对你客气有啥好处吗。”  
“那当然是大大的有，有眼力见儿能讨我神之射手吉良广的欢心的人，我也不是不能赏你……”  
“哦，灰崎出场了。这家伙踢球毛病好像和你还挺像的，看着也自省一下。”  
南云晴矢似乎神之射手的恩赐毫无兴趣。明明他现在就享受着神之射手的高级床垫和神之射手的家庭影院！真是不知好歹。  
屏幕上那个长发的射手高高跳起，踢出了强力的射门必杀技。虽说强力但也很可爱，有点好笑。他有些粗暴的踢法看来倒还过瘾，吉良广觉得自己有点继续看下去的兴致了。  
“企鹅吗……企鹅，感觉也想试试啊。加上我们永世的风格……踢成穿宇航服的宇宙企鹅？八神肯定会喜欢。而且还能作为给ALIEN航空的宣传……”  
哦哦，真敢说。不过吉良广不能否认，他自己也有点心动了。虽说企鹅可不可爱他是不在乎的，但是能把别人的必杀技染上他神之射手吉良广的风格？那还挺爽的。搞个神之企鹅什么的……不过，召唤企鹅要从何特训啊。  
“说到ALIEN航空，星章的赞助商也是吉良财阀旗下的企业吧。”  
“……是吗？啊，真的，球衣上写着……KIRASTAR。四舍五入一下就是写着我的名字呢，哈哈，从这点来看这个企鹅仔恶魔现在就已经输给我了！已经注定要作为辅助给我这个神之射……”  
“他还要去踢决赛呢，我们已经被淘汰了好吗。虽然说他也是被淘汰过后换了队伍……”  
“……嗯？所以说这没问题吗？赞助商不会想要搞死他吗？”  
南云晴矢白了吉良广一眼：“你问我？吉良家的大少爷不是你吗？”  
“吉良家的大少爷可是神之射手，不会去关心这种鸡毛蒜皮的小……”  
南云晴矢打断了他：“行了行了。啊——虽然我也只是从瞳子姐姐和达也那里听说的。虽然说能这样编入需要在决赛大会开始前沟通，但KIRASTAR制药那边也是刚刚才知道这件事。还是挺发了一顿火的，毕竟这个灰崎，也算是星章的王牌射手了。不过，就算是先斩后奏，他们最后也还是同意了。好像是星章的足球强化委员牵的线——就那个，戴护目镜穿披风的，鬼道有人。”  
他指着屏幕上那个球员。这个造型倒是看过就忘不掉。  
“……鬼道有人？哦，是鬼道家的养子来着？”  
“这人你倒是知道？也对，毕竟去年的雷门十一人也算是传奇……”  
吉良广哼了一声，不置可否。就像他之前也没有去看其他球队今年的比赛一样，去年他也没有看过FF的比赛。如果把这句话说出口的话，这通宵比赛录像马拉松大会说不定就要进入加时赛了。鬼道有人，他对这个名字有点印象。是因为是足够优秀，才会被鬼道家收养的小孩。身为养子，成绩优异，运动万能，彬彬有礼，是鬼道家引以为豪的继承人。  
……他可不想再多听这些哪怕一次了。  
“鬼道家……那倒是和我家关系不错。”  
“而月光电子则相反。”南云晴矢暂停了正在播放的星章学园的比赛，调出了另一支队伍的比赛录像。由月光电子赞助，阿瑞斯天秤系统的作品，王帝月之宫。“虽然我也搞不懂阿瑞斯天秤具体是什么鬼……按达也的说法？是说如果他们搞出头了，会掀起挺大波澜的意思？”  
“哼嗯……也就是说这个企鹅仔恶魔莫名其妙地编入雷门，也是商业斗争的一环？”  
“那我就不知道了。只不过是说，你家也是有理由点头的。”  
总觉得这话只能越说越不爽。南云晴矢将画面切回了星章的比赛，这就好多了。看看这家伙踢球，召唤企鹅，还是比考虑背后那些有的没得要有趣得多。永世学园的队伍——起码在吉良广心血来潮参加队内会议的时候——可没有从赞助方那里听说过这种事。他们是靠着吉良瞳子的争取，才刚成立不久的新队伍。虽然从结果上来看这次踢出了还不错的成绩，但赞助方一开始可能并没有期待能从他们身上回收什么商业效益。  
和对一度成为排位第一的星章学园所进行的投资是不同的，吉良财阀赞助永世学园并非为了投资。  
印着“吉良（KIRA）”之名的球衣在屏幕上跳动着。  
吉良广托着自己的下巴，只等着屏幕上的灰崎凌兵再踢出几只让人无暇注意其他细节的，足够抢眼拉风的企鹅。  
-  
“所以说鬼道那混蛋他还真敢就这么不回来了！？”  
身着闪电日本的蓝色球衣，球场上的恶魔一把将包甩在地上，又将他自己甩进床里：“不就是被阴了一把吗！？什么调查不调查的……起码也得露个脸听一星那丫当面谢个罪，揍他一拳吧！？”  
“爸妈不在了，我们恶魔宝宝好寂寞哦。”  
“你丫给我闭嘴！”  
现在吉良广不仅和企鹅仔恶魔灰崎凌兵分享了宿舍，还能和他一起踢出召唤企鹅的合体必杀技了。真是造化弄人。虽然最开始他们还闹了不少矛盾，但吉良广并不讨厌他，和他打打闹闹的，也比和那些“正经人”装腔作势要轻松不少。加入闪电日本这么久，作为队里的W前锋，作为室友，在场内场外愉快地合作了好几次后，已经建立了不错的关系——也就是神之射手和他的辅佐官的关系。  
枕头砸在了吉良广脸上。  
“干嘛！？监护人不来看你比赛你就迁怒我！？呜唉真是，情绪管理能力也是小婴儿等级啊这恶魔宝宝。”  
“笑得那么恶心肯定是在想什么失礼的事。就你那样儿我还不知道？”灰崎凌兵没好气地回答：“就是这一口气下不去。就算说现在有野坂在，鬼道可是那个球场的绝对指导者鬼道有人啊？说不来就不来了？什么要踢遵从本心的足球啊，放到他自己身上就不当一回事了？这算什么啊……”  
“哦哦果然是被丢下就寂寞了啊。”  
“都说了不是！？是说，那家伙对别人指手画脚，管那么多闲事，摆出一副人生导师的架势，就也会有责任，有义务，自己也按自己所说的，一直干到最后才对，的意思！？轮到自己的时候就想全都自己来解决，开什么玩笑。”  
灰崎凌兵坐了起来，敲着桌子一字一顿地强调。  
“啊——我懂。这是真的讨厌。”  
“就你能懂鬼道什么！？”  
“你好麻烦！这么想想那家伙还真是把安抚恶魔宝宝情绪的责任抛下就跑了啊！”吉良广把灰崎凌兵刚才砸过来的枕头又扔了回去：“我看你也是习惯一下比较好，那种背负着期待和要求活过来的奉献癖就这样的，指望他们改变是白费力气。”  
灰崎凌兵沉着脸盯着他。  
“……因为是有钱人家大少爷？”  
“不知道——不关我事。”  
他不需要做什么也是天生的吉良财阀大少爷。很久以来，也没有什么期待要他来负担。  
灰崎凌兵转开了视线：“……我也去过鬼道家。那倒是……他是比你有大少爷范儿多了。不如说你又是怎么回事啊，根本就是个不良小混混吧。”  
“原话奉还。顶着球场上的恶魔的名号，留着那么一头让人火大的长毛，打架还那么烂的灰崎同学又是怎么回事啊？以前自己怎么混下来的啊？”  
和他激烈的球技对比鲜明，灰崎凌兵那根本揍不到人的绣花拳头还历历在目。他们已经没有理由也没有必要再尝试去殴打一星光了（即使现在去打他说不定会乖乖受着，但那就变成单方面欺负人了）。——但打得烂还是很值得拿出来笑话一下的。  
“混什么。你当谁都和你一样？我哪有时间去鬼混啊。要击溃阿瑞斯天秤计划，击败王帝月之宫，不把所有时间都花在让自己变强上，我怎么对得起小茜……”说到重要的青梅竹马的名字，灰崎凌兵好像坐姿都正了一点：“……虽然莫名其妙来找打的人是不少？我可没空一一理会。”  
“长成那个样子还拽了吧唧的不被找茬才有鬼耶，顶着这副样子出现在别人地盘里就算是在挑衅了。”  
“什么地盘不地盘的，少拿那套强加给普通人。”  
即使连眉毛都没有，顶着一头遮挡视线的浮夸长毛，立志击溃可能会改变这个世界的阿瑞斯天秤的阴谋，而成为了人人畏惧的球场上的恶魔，还会在空中召唤企鹅。灰崎凌兵竟还是把自己划进了普通人的范畴。到头来，他也是个正经人。也难怪，即使独自奋战得有些孤僻，遇上了能理解体谅他的鬼道有人，得到了他的照料和引导，就会像现在这样尊敬那个人，没了他在还要寂寞得闹脾气。  
“你是不是又在想失礼的事。”  
“只是在佩服拼了命去努力的灰崎同学而已？无凭无据地在那儿疑神疑鬼，真吓人真吓人。”  
“哦哦，你就怕着吧你。”灰崎凌兵重新躺了下去，闭着眼睛放低了声音。像是在继续对吉良广说，又像是在自言自语：“……说得是好听，不管是小茜的事，还是阿瑞斯天秤计划，我都没能改变什么。……只要她恢复健康，我是没什么可抱怨的……”  
“不是和雷门一起把王帝月之宫痛扁了一顿吗？那场我可是亲自光临现场看了，还勉为其难记住了。”  
“那也都在野坂那混蛋的计划之中。……要不是他事先计划好了，王帝月之宫是输了还是赢了，可能都没有太大区别。”灰崎凌兵咂着嘴，语气不甘，却并不激动：“……我看到的还是太少了。我不可能放弃复仇，也不会说要变成野坂那样。但是，还是不够。要保护重要的东西，光是靠获得力量……是不够的。被好好上了这么一课。”  
“……”  
“鬼道那家伙，现在也在寻找着这种东西吗？光靠力量无法弥补的，守护这支队伍需要的东西……他为此居然要放弃出场的机会，放弃一同获得胜利的机会。我做不到那种事，只能在这里干着急，真是……堕落的恶魔。”  
吉良广不知道怎么回话，他翻起了包，想看看有没有什么零食能扔给灰崎凌兵。  
“……啊——刚才那些你全都给我忘掉。立刻忘，”  
灰崎凌兵先耐不住沉默，嚷嚷了起来。但已经拿着巧克力棒走到了他床边的吉良广一把将吃的塞进了他的嘴里堵住了他的话：“才一年级的，你急个什么。那你就作为弟子，用你那些企鹅代表鬼道有人给他把这个FFI赢下来。虽然就算球场上的恶魔一蹶不振，变成了床垫上的恶魔，我神之射手吉良广大人也还是会带领队伍走向世界冠……”  
灰崎凌兵甩开了他，咬断了巧克力棒。  
“……不用你说，当然会。”  
-  
冲了把脸，吉良广关上了水龙头。  
“晚上好。”  
他擦擦眼睛，看向声音传来的方向。那个来自王帝月之宫的高个子守门员拿着毛巾，站在了吉良广身旁，拧开了他面前的水龙头。  
“哟，晚上好。谁来着……西荫？这么晚出来给野坂悠马跑腿？”  
“野坂同学大病初愈，为了能让他在场上发挥全力，我有责任再多尽力。一星能在分析数据上派上用场，我就要照顾好其他方面。这是理所当然的。”  
“好恶心。”  
吉良广脱口而出。虽然这听着挺过分的，但没办法，这就是他对这番发言最直观的感想。  
“随你们怎么说。对了，吉良广，你和灰崎的房间每天晚上都太吵了。麻烦你们保持安静，至少要压低声音。不要影响到野坂同学休息。唉，虽然我知道这对你们来说可能太困难了……”  
“你想打架吗？”  
“并不。我的双手是为野坂同学守住球门用的。不能再用在那种地方了。”西荫政也洗好了毛巾，自己也冲了把脸：“你也差不多收敛一点。作为球员，总是这样会影响整支队伍的。都不是小孩子了，成熟一点吧。”  
这是真的在挑衅想打架吧？比那个骨子里是个正经人的灰崎凌兵的水平高太多了？  
……？  
“我说，西荫，我们之前在哪儿见过吗？”  
西荫政也顿了顿，没有看向发问的吉良广，只是收好了毛巾，转身离开。  
“……有吗？多半是在FF的观战席上吧。”  
-  
-  
TBC


End file.
